


Until The Daybreak

by lilassassingirl



Series: Seal Upon Your Heart [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Other, Romance, Werewolves, lycanthropy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilassassingirl/pseuds/lilassassingirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dyre is new in Skyrim, and is ready to start her new life; but she is finding it hard to let her past go. When she meets a man who kindly accepts her for who she is she discovers that sometimes for something new to grow you need to burn what was there before. Farkas/Dragonborn</p>
<p>This is a part of a series of stories I am doing that tie together. Wolf Dreams, Monster and Until The Daybreak are also in this series. This series consists of both multiple chapter stories and a handful of shorter one shots that are posted separately. There is a timeline below that will align the stories together, it is based on the ages of the characters in the stories when the story begins. Enjoy! :)</p>
<p>Wolf Dreams (One Shot: Unposted)<br/>Tala - 4 years old</p>
<p>Monster (One Shot: Posted)<br/>Vilkas and Farkas - 24 years old</p>
<p>Until the Daybreak (Full Story: Unfinished:Posted) Overlaps with Eat You Alive<br/>Vilkas and Farkas - 29 years old<br/>Dyre - 24 years old<br/>Tala - 23 years old</p>
<p>Eat You Alive (Full Story: Unfinished:Posted) Overlaps with Until the Daybreak<br/>Vilkas and Farkas - 30 years old<br/>Dyre - 25 years old<br/>Tala - 24 years old</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Until The Daybreak

**Author's Note:**

> Again, just a note that this story is part of a series and the time line can be found in the story summary.

**Intro**

I looked into his face, my husband, my love. Our bond seemed so much stronger than that, it had been forged first with him as my shield brother and I his sister, and continued as we fought side by side for our lives and the honor of our brothers before us. We had been through the depths of agony and the heights of joy together. He was my world.

I rolled off of him and onto our bed, feeling it creak and shift beneath me. He wrapped a strong arm around me and pulled me close. I rested my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as it slowed to a regular pace. We laid there, naked, basking in the warmth of the summit we had just mounted together.

The mix of physical exhaustion and warmth was making me tired. I could feel my eyelids growing heavy, like iron. I was jerked from my sleepiness by a muffled snore, he had fallen asleep. I smiled to myself and settled back into my spot under his arm. Sleep overtook me quickly.

_I was standing in a field filled with red and blue mountain flowers, even though there were no mountains in sight. The field seemed to go on forever in all directions. I began walking, 'No sense in standing around.' I could feel the familiar weight of my armor and my sword slung over my back._

_'Good.' I thought. 'At least I can protect myself if needed.'_

_I continued forward, wading through the flowers for what seemed like an eternity. The ground beneath my feet was slowly turning to mud, but the flowers continued to stand tall. There were still no mountains, no trees, no sign of anything. I stopped and stooped down, I wanted to see if I could tell how the flowers were growing in this thick mud, it was becoming hard to move._

_As I was stretching out my fingers to touch the mud that covered my boots a dark shadow passed over me. My blood froze and my breathing stopped. I could hear my sword rattle against my armor, I was shaking. I slowly stood and reached behind my head, taking hold of my sword. I drew it from it's sheath and the dark metal seemed to glow a slight green color._

" _We can do this Siri." I often spoke to my sword when I was nervous. I took my stance and searched the sky for what I knew was there._

" _Show yourself!" I screamed to the clouds. "You coward!"_

" _Dovahkiin." The word shook the ground. The voice was too familiar, it terrified me. The black dragon broke through the clouds and arced it's way back towards me._

_'No.' I thought. 'Not here, not now. I am not ready.'_

_But Alduin was coming for me if I was ready or not._

_I waited for his attack, thinking he would just blast me from the air, where I couldn't reach him, but instead he comes in close and lands only a few yards away from me. He was huge. Much bigger than I remembered; he could have covered the whole village of Riverwood with his wingspan alone. His head came towards me and I held my sword over my head, preparing to come down on him with all my strength._

_That's when I noticed his eyes. They weren't the red I was expecting. The red eyes that were full of rage and anger that I remembered. They were blue._

" _Are you alright, Love?" He asked me._

I couldn't answer, the world that held the field of flowers and the blue eyed Alduin was breaking apart. Consciousness was pulling me back to reality.

My eyes opened and there were those blue eyes again. Blue as ice, but full of... worry at the moment.

"You were having a nightmare. What's wrong, Love?" He asked. I could feel his arm behind my neck and his other hand resting on my bare hip. In his arms, being wrapped in his warmth, the field seemed to fade into nothing. His hand left my hip and brushed my hair from my face.

I smiled. "I am fine." I said, placing my hand on his cheek and running my fingers through his dark beard. He smiled back at me. I loved his smile, it was so sincere and warm. I had often imagined this smile was the same one he would have had as a boy.

"I am glad. It seemed like a bad one." He replaced his hand on my hip. "But I shouldn't be surprised, you're the strongest person I know." I could feel his rough fingertips tracing my side and across my stomach, making me shiver with pleasure. They came to rest on my thigh.

"Dov." He breathed his nickname for me. "I want to stay here, like this forever."

"Me too." I breathed.

* * *

**Two Years Prior**

I couldn't believe how blue the skies were! I had heard of the beauty of Skyrim, but never in my life did I believe a place this beautiful would exist. I had to force myself to stay on the simple stone road I had been following. My heart longed to run to the forest, to explore the clean clear river and to climb the tallest trees. To learn it's secrets. The problem with doing so was that I didn't know this land and it's forests. I didn't know what dangers could be found and as much as I wanted to explore, my desire to live was stronger.

I did take the time to stop and gather the few botanicals that seemed like they might come in handy while learning the alchemy of my new home. Some red flowers with their stems and roots, some blue ones that look almost identical to the red ones and what I assumed was the local cotton. I carefully placed these in my small bag.

'Don't get too distracted.' I told myself. 'You promised to make it to Whiterun before the sunset.' Truth was, I didn't know how far Whiterun was from Riverwood.

"Not far." Gerdur had promised me. "You should make it there before it gets dark." But I don't think she had anticipated my stopping to gather and to take in the wonderful view. However, despite all my doubts, it wasn't long before I could see rooftops that I assumed belonged the hold of Whiterun.

I was within running distance to the main gate and walls of the hold when I heard the yelling. Instinctively I began to run. I grabbed an arrow from my quiver and strung it on my bow. It wasn't long before I found the source of the yelling. There were three warriors standing around a fallen beast. Two of them were women and the third a man. I had never seen anything like what they had brought down before, so I wanted to get a look at it.

It looked like a man, but it was twice the size in both girth and height. It wore clothes and a very large club laid on the ground near it. "A giant." I breathed. I had never seen one, and hadn't expected to, but I had heard about them.

"We took care of him. No thanks to you." The taller woman said, she was obviously in charge of this group. The second woman simply turned and began walking back to the hold we were standing just beyond.

"You look strong." The man told me. His gruff voice sounded like a boulder being drug through gravel. "New to Whiterun?" He asked.

"Actually..." I was hesitant to share too much with a man I didn't know. "I am."

"You should join the Companions." He smiled slightly. "Kodlak is always looking for new, fiery blood."

"Companions?"

"They're my family. We fight so that others don't have to. We bring honor and glory to ourselves and each other." He stared at me in silence.

I couldn't stand it anymore, the silence building between us was becoming unbearable, he either meant for it to, or was simply unaware of how uncomfortable it had become.

"I'm Dyre." I finally broke the silence.

"I'm Farkas." His smile widened.

"Ice brain!" A voice yelled. We both turned to see the taller woman. "Are you coming or not?"

"Meet us in Jorrvaskr if you'd like." He turned and hurried after the others.

As I walked through the gate of Whiterun I was unsure where to go. This was the first time I had entered a city since I had left Leyawiin two months prior. I roamed through the streets, simply taking in the beauty of the buildings. Leyawiin was about the same size as this hold, but the buildings were all run down and rotting from the moisture in the air. Here the houses stood tall and strong, like the people and the mountains beyond the great stone walls.

I found myself at the bottom of some stairs that lead up to the biggest wooden building I had ever seen. "That's Dragonsreach." A guard that was passing by me said. "Where the Jarl resides." He had stopped and was looking at me. I must have looked overwhelmed.

"And that over there is Jarrvaskr, where you can find the Companions." He pointed back behind me to another large building. "And down the steps over there you can find the shops and the local Inn, the Bannerned Mare."

I looked down the walk way where he was pointing and shook my head. "I am suppose to see the Jarl. But thank you for your help."

He raised his eyebrows at me. "The Jarl?"

"Yes, sir. I have news of the dragon that was see at Helgen." I tried my best to be polite, the last thing I needed was to be on the bad side of the guards.

"Oh! Well then, you should head up there quickly, he'll want to talk to you in person I am sure." He smiled and turned to be on his way.

The higher I climbed the steps, the more amazing the view became. I felt like I could see all of Skyrim. I stopped once I reached the top of the steps, just to gaze at the mountains. "They are beautiful Momma." I whispered. "Just like you always told me."


	2. And Shadows Do Flee

It was dark outside by the time I left Dragonsreach and the temperatures had dropped immensely. All I had was the armor I had managed to pull off a dead body at Helgen, and it wasn't doing much to block the ice cold wind. I made it down the steps, back to the circular walk.

'Maybe the Inn?' I thought and reached for my coin purse. It was light, too light. I wouldn't have enough for a room. 'I won't make it a night out here on my own.' I thought. 'It's too cold.' I smiled at the guard that was passing me, trying not to shiver to violently. Watching him walk away I caught out of the corner of my eye the light in the windows of Jarrvaskr. 'Maybe they'll let me do some work in trade for a room for the night.' I thought and began heading towards the large building.

'What if they don't remember me.' I thought. The idea of being scoffed at was more than I could bear. I was too proud for that, I would have taken my chances at living through the night before I would take being laughed at.

But my feet didn't feel the same way as me, and I was already at the large, ornately carved door. I felt the roughness of the wood beneath my fingers. I hadn't felt this small and ashamed since I was little, when I would wait at the back door of the argonian woman's home for the food her children didn't eat.

I leaned all my weight against the door and felt it give way. It creaked as it opened and the warmth from the large fire pit in the middle of the main room rolled over me. My skin felt as though it was afire, I hadn't realized how cold I had gotten.

There were tables set up around the fire pit and the food that is being prepared smells wonderful. My stomach growls and my shame deepens. As fit as I was to care for myself in the lush forests of Cyrodiil I was helpless in this foreign land. I had learned on my walk here that my bow and arrows were no match for the looming elk that made the best meals out here. It was like being stung by a bee for them. I haden't eaten since the food Gerdur had graciously given me in Riverwood.

I was taken aback for a moment by the brightness of the large fire that burned in the center of the mead hall, and I had let go of the door, which closed with a loud thud. Embarrassed I glanced around to see if anyone had taken notice of my entrance. I quickly realized that no one was even looking at me, they were all looking at the same thing. I took a step further into the hall and craned my neck to see what fascinated so many people.

I could hear the fight before I could see it.

"You're pathetic!" I heard a woman yell.

"Keep it up, you'll wear him out!" The man on my right calls out in reply.

The intense fist fight looked like it had been going on for awhile and like it wasn't stopping anytime soon. The dark elf seemed to be taking most of the blows, but when he managed to land one on the nord woman they are sound and heavy. I was fascinated by how they moved, it seemed almost like a dance. One would move, and the other would match the movement. The woman seemed to effortlessly dodge most of the elf's attacks and in the same move would put so much power into her blows.

The elf let out a cry as he fell to the ground. "I yield!" He shouted, raising an arm.

I was shocked to hear the nord woman laughing. "Good job Athis." She reached down a hand to help him up. "You lasted much longer that time."

"I thought I almost had you." He took her hand and hoisted himself up.

She laughed even harder. "Right, Athis. It's me."

"Who are you?" The man standing next me had turned and was staring at me.

"I, uh..." He had caught me off guard, I didn't know what to say. 'Hello, I am a pathetic excuse for a nord who can't survive outside for a night and has no money. Can I stay here?' Thinking it made my thoughts from earlier of staying here for a night almost comical.

"Hey." A familiar voice called. "I remember you." I turned to see the man I had met earlier that day, outside of the hold.

"Oh, Farkas." The man turned his attention away from me. "Do you know this whelp?"

"Sort of." He scratched his head. "She was near where we killed that giant today. I told her to stop by."

The older man, who was much taller than the man I already knew, sighed. "Farkas, you can't keep inviting just anyone to come to Jarrvaskr."

"Sorry Skjor." He mumbled.

"But," He looked at me again. "She looks strong. Take her down to see Kodlak."

"Alright." He looked at me and smiled. "Follow me."

I followed him silently through the hall, trying not to make eye contact with too many of the residents. People made me so uneasy, I was much more at home in a tree, talking to the birds and foxes. He lead me down into the sleeping halls and past what seemed like designated rooms. The stone hall was long and ended at a room that had two men sitting in it.

"My brother Vilkas is a better talker than me." Farkas smiled. "He's right in there with Kodlak. Go on in."

I stood there and watched him walk away. I felt abandoned, left alone in a world I didn't know or understand.

"Vilkas, a moment please." The old man at the table interrupted the younger one. "A stranger has come to our hall." He turned and looked at me, a warm smile on his face. "Come in lass. Please come in." He motioned for me to enter.

"I, I didn't mean to interrupt." I looked at the younger man. He did look a lot like Farkas, eerily much so. But cleaner, he didn't have a beard and his hair was trimmed shorter and tucked behind his ears. "I am sorry." He just stared at me, a blatant look of disapproval on his face. Sure this hard, mean looking man couldn't be related to the kindhearted man I had met.

"What can I do for you Lass?" The older man smiled.

"I was told to stop by, that perhaps I could join your group here."

"Oh, were you now?" He sat back in his chair and stroked his beard. "Well, let me take a look at you."

I wasn't sure what he meant. I was standing right in front of me, hadn't he been looking at me? He stared at me. His eyes were much older than he seemed to be, they seemed to see through me, as if he knew my whole life's story all my most honorable moments and my darkest secrets. He was beginning to make me uncomfortable, I felt like I was squirming in my own skin.

"Yes." He sat forward in his chair, his eyes still burning into me. "A certain strength of spirit."

"Kodlak." The hard man stood. "Sure you don't mean to accept her?"

"Vilkas, we have many empty beds here that need to be filled with shield-siblings who's hearts are full of fire."

"Of course." He took a step towards me. It felt threatening, like he was testing me. "But their skills matter too."

"Of course." Kodlak sighed and sat back in his chair. "Of course. In the morning you can take her to the yard and test her. You will train her if she needs improvement."

"Aye." Vilkas relented. He glared as he shoved past me.

"Forgive him lass." The old man stood now. "He is a good man. Just hesitant to trust strangers. He has a strong heart and will be the best to teach you." His smile warmed me somewhere inside my chest that felt as if it had never been warmed. It filled me from the inside out, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you sir."

"What's your name Lass?"

"Dyre."

"Welcome." He led me out to the hall.

"Now." He placed his hand on my shoulder. "Let's find you a bed."


	3. I Will Be Watching

_I could still hear my mother telling me about the mountains and the crispness of the air, like she did when I was little. She would curse my father for dragging her from her home in Ivarstead to the city of Leyawiin in Cyrodiil. He died shortly after I was born, leaving us with very little money. My mother had always wanted to return to Skyrim, but she was too poor and too ill. She followed my father to Sovngarde when I was only four years old. The argonian who lived next door to us always made sure I didn't starve to death while I was too young to fend for myself, but she could never be bothered far enough to bring a nord child into her home._

_I grew up outside for the most part. Learning to live on my own, and selling the few animals I was able to spare from my hunting for a few coins now and then. When I got old enough I learned that as a woman I had other things I could sell, and I could make good money with myself. My tall, muscular build, green eyes, red-blonde hair and ivory skin helped me stand out among the other women in southern Cyrodiil. So I sold myself. I didn't mind it so much. I could run free during the day, I was tied to nothing and no one. Especially not a man._

_During the nights I belonged to them, the obese, smelly, pathetic men and I hated them for it. They were disgusting. I would remind myself all night that the days were coming. I could always rely on that sun to crest over the horizon and my freedom would find me again. I would run through the forests, bathe in the rivers and lakes. I knew the land and the animals, and it knew me. Every night before I would return to the town I would hide my money in a tree along with the ribbon my mother use to tie in my hair when I was young. She had to be kept separate from my nights, she was pure and strong and my nights were twisted and contemptible. I would hold it in my hand and marvel at the blue it was, like ice. "Just like the skies in my homeland." She would say as she weaved it in my hair._

" _I'm sorry Momma." I would whisper to it with a kiss before tucking it in with my gold._

_That night was particularly bad. I had been with this man before. He was a traveling merchant and would have me visit when he stopped in Leyawiin. He was rather self-serving in the act and tended to sweat profusely. He had fallen asleep quite sometime ago and I was drifting off to sleep myself._

" _Dyre." I hear a woman's voice call me. "Dyre, little one."_

" _Momma?" I whispered, confused. "Momma, is that you?"_

" _Go home." She whispered back. "Go home my child."_

" _I don't understand..." I sat up in the bed. "Momma, I am home."_

" _Be free. Go home."_

_I was beginning to panic. I stood up and quickly gathered my light hide armor, quiver and bow. I glanced around the room and saw the merchants coin purse sitting on the dresser. I snatched it and bolted out the door, silently. The Inn keeper looked at me knowingly from behind the counter. I was in here too often for her to not know what I did, but tonight I didn't care. I didn't stop running until I made it back to the tree where I had stashed my belongings._

_I found an good spot near the top of the tree that I wouldn't roll out of if I fell asleep and settled in for the night. The next thing I knew it was morning. The sunlight was turning the inside of my eyelids red. I dropped out of the tree and made my way to the nearby stream, where I knelt and washed my face. I stared at my reflection for a bit in the stream and was amazed at how much I looked like my mother. I sat down and pulled the blue ribbon out of my satchel._

_Pulling all my hair to one side I braided the ribbon into my hair just like my mother use to. I stood and breathed in the dewy air._

" _Alright Momma." I hoped she could hear me in Sovengarde. "I'll go home."_

The sun still hadn't risen over the horizon when I woke from the dream that was part memory, part nightmare. Between the unfamiliar surroundings and the howling coming from the wolves that lived beyond the walls of Whiterun, I hadn't slept well. I was just ready to get the day started. I silently slipped up the stairs from the living quarters to the main hall. The fire was still going strong and the smell of food still saturated the air. I closed my eyes and filled my nose with the sweet smell of confections and meat. My stomach snarled at me, I still hadn't eaten since the morning of the day before.

I tried to move through the hall as quietly as I could, I was hoping to be able to slip out and save myself the embarrassment of being seen the morning after being taken in like a lost dog.

"I haven't seen you before, dear." The voice of an old woman startled me. "You must be the new recruit Kodlak mentioned."

I turned around, and tried to regain control of my pounding heart. "Err... yes." I managed to return her smile.

"Well child, I am Tilma. I have cared for the Companions for probably longer than you have been alive." She patted my shoulder. "Would you mind helping me get the platters of food for the morning meal? I do have trouble carrying them in my old age."

"Of course." I had wanted to sneak away, but I couldn't tell this lovely woman no.

"Thank you." She walked over a table in the corner. "I managed to fit them all on two platters this morning."

The platters she was talking about were about three feet long and two feet wide. "That's a lot of food." I comment.

She laughed. "Need to keep warriors good and full, so they don't feel like they need to go eat elsewhere."

I nodded, but I didn't understand, what was wrong with them wanting to go get some food at the local Inn? I picked up the platter filled with sweet rolls and some other amazing looking confection. I walked it over to the long tables that wrapped around the fire, and tried to place it as close to the center as I could.

"What are these?" I asked pointing to the cakes with cream coming out of the top, they looked delicious.

"Oh those are boiled cream treats. My specialty." She winked at me. "Go ahead, have one."

"Oh, I couldn't." I shook my head. "I don't actually live here."

"Non-sense." She waved her hand at me. "Have one. You earned it, helping me."

My stomach growled again, and I blushed. "Okay." I picked up one of the cakes. It began to fall apart in my hand and the sugar-coating cracked. I quickly ate the piece that was falling off. "Mmmm..." I couldn't help but moan as the treat melted in my mouth. The custard like filling was creamy and sweet as well. I had never had something so wonderful. Before I could stop myself I had sunk into one of the chairs by the table. I was so absorbed in my treat I hadn't noticed the waking warriors.

"Who is this?" One woman whispered to another.

"I don't know, but she looks..." They stared at me. "Odd."

I froze where I was sitting, the boiled cream treat half in my mouth, my cheeks full of food. I tried my best to smile at them, but I imagine I looked like a small child with her mouth stuffed full of something she wasn't suppose to be eating.

They burst into laughter.

I could feel my cheeks turning red as the heat from embarrassment rushed to my face. I placed the treat on the plate in front of me on the table and tried my best to clean my face off. 'Just get up and leave.' I told myself. 'The treat is not worth the humiliation.'

"Morning." A familiar voice mumbled.

I looked up to see Farkas, half awake and looking down at me. His face was curved into a half-smile as he sat down next to me, and I could feel the red in my cheeks deepen. He was only half-dressed with a pair of loose-fitting pants on and not much else.

"I take it Kodlak let you stay." He continued to smile as he piled meat and bread onto his plate.

I nodded. I wasn't sure what to do with myself. I had expected to make it out of here before anyone saw me, let along talked to me. Social situations were more than uncomfortable for me, they were painful. I had always been the dirty nord girl no one wanted to associate with. Nervously I tried to find something to do with my hands, in an attempt to keep them from shaking. They made their way to my hair, which I pulled to the side and tried to braid. I pulled the blue ribbon I always carried with me from the spot where I tucked it next to my hip and secured the bottom.

"That's pretty." Farkas pointed to the braid. "None of the women here ever put anything pretty in their hair." He took a bite of the venison he was holding.

"Thank you." I tried to steady my voice. "It was something my mother gave me."

"That makes it prettier." He smiled.

I smiled back, and we sat in silence around the large tables while everyone slowly gathered and ate their morning meal. I avoided eye contact with most of the people at the table and most of all I avoided looking even slightly towards Vilkas. I still couldn't believe these two were brothers. I glanced over at Farkas to see him still smiling while he ate his food. I hadn't dared to look at Vilkas since he rose from the lower level of the hall, but I remembered his face. It was dark and full of anger. The anger etched into him had reached out from his very person and touched me. I didn't want him to test me outside like Kodlak had said, and I certainly didn't want to spend time with him for training.

"Are you going to eat that?" Farkas asked, pulling from the rising panic in my chest. "You haven't eaten anything while we've been sitting here."

"I'm not very hungry." I mumbled, as my stomach growled, betraying me.

Farkas laughed. It was a hearty, full laugh that filled the whole hall. "Eat it." He beamed at me.

I smiled. I couldn't help but smile with how he was smiling at me. "Okay." I reached for my half eaten treat. My stomach thanked me as I finished it and two more before Farkas rose from his chair.

"I'll see you in the yard." He was still smiling; I was pretty sure he hadn't stopped the entire time he was eating. "Vilkas will be testing you soon, and I want to be there when he does."

I heart leaped. Not only would I have to hold my own against a foe twice my size, but I had to do it with an audience. Yet there was something comforting about knowing he would be there. Perhaps he wouldn't allow Vilkas to kill me.


End file.
